Diapers and Baby Bottles
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: Severus is left home with his and Harry's two-month old daughter, Angela Dominique Potter-Snape, while Harry goes out for the day. Only he has no idea how to care for her. Disclaimer: All recognizable chararcters belong to JKR! Warnings: post-mpreg, OC, AU, T to be safe! I will do a story with Angela's birth if anyone wants it!


Harry Potter bustled into the kitchen, where his husband, Severus Snape, was washing the dishes after breakfast, their two-month-old daughter on his shoulder, "Sev, Sweetheart, can you watch Angela for the day? I need time to myself. Please?"

Seeing those jade puppy dog eyes that Angela had somehow inherited, Severus could not say no, "Of course, Love," Severus quickly dried his hands on a towel, taking his daughter from his husband, cuddling her close when she whined at the loss of contact with her mother.

Harry sighed in relief, "Thank you... Now, her diapers are underneath the changing table. The kitty goes on the front, not the back. Her bottles and formula are in the far left cupboard. Mix the formula with water and then heat it in the pan over the stove on low for thirty seconds, no more, no less. Her toys are in the chest next to the crib-"

"Harry, Harry, I can handle it. She's my daughter too, or did you forget?"

Harry smiled, "I could never forget," and then kissed him, "I love you..."

"I love you too. We'll be fine. Go, have fun. You deserve it."

* * *

Not an hour after Harry left, Angela started to cry. Severus could tell she was wet, but he was nervous. He had never changed Angela. Soothing his daughter by murmuring and bouncing her gently, Severus had to mentally tell himself to walk to the changing table in the nursery and set his daughter on it. He undressed her from the bottom half of the pink onesie Harry had insisted on buying as soon as they found out he was pregnant with a girl.

Angela began to scream and kick as her legs were freed. Severus opened the diaper slowly, and then his mind froze, so that he stood there motionless as his daughter cried, feeling like a pedophile.

Harry's voice entered his mind, his voice carrying a laughing tone but soothing all the same, _"Take the doll's legs gently but firmly by the ankles, lift it's bottom, and wipe from front to back," _from a memory of their lamaze class.

Severus did this, very gently, afraid his gem of a daughter would break. Five minutes later, her tears were drying as he picked her up, talking to her.

"Hush now, it's all done with. Merlin's beard, with the way you were carrying on, you'd think a Gryffindor had stolen you away," Severus smirked at his own joke, "I'm going to have to share that one with Momma when he gets home. I'll get hexed for it for sure, but it'll be worth it."

Angela squealed unhappily again and Severus stared down at her in disbelief.

"Hungry already? Merlin, you are like your Momma. Let us get you a bottle," nervous again, Severus walked her into the kitchen, juggling her as he tried to mix the formula with one hand, "Thank Merlin your Momma still breastfeeds you. I don't think I could do this all the time," Severus told her, silently wondering how Harry did it so perfectly.

He fed her easily and quickly, setting her down for a nap afterwards. An hour later, Harry was home.

"I did some shopping, but I missed you guys too much," he whispered at Severus' alert as he had walked in the door, kissing his exhausted husband, "How did things go, Papa?" he grinned.

Severus sat down on the couch with a sigh, allowing Harry to sit in his lap, "I'm exhausted. I felt weird changing her and feeding her. I felt like I knew nothing of what we learned in those lamaze classes..."

Harry smiled in understanding, "It'll get better, I promise. And you know one thing _I _know for a fact?"

"What's that? That I fail at being a father, just like I have failed at all things all my life?"

Harry shook his head, "No. It's that Angela loves you. And so do I," he sighed in contentment, curling into his husband's lean chest.

"Well, I have a fact too."

"What's 'hat?" Harry murmured, half asleep.

"I love you both too, very much."


End file.
